New Padawans
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: After taking on his new Padawans, Qui-Gon Jinn makes an interesting discovery. One-shot. Read and review. No flames. Cover art is mine


Disclaimer: *Tries to catch Yoda but misses as he dives into a tiny hole* Dang it! The little troll still owns Star Wars. And I'm really starting to hate that troll.

This will be a shorter story than my last one. It will provide a look into the culture of the people of Livfrhm, or Livians. It will go back to when Obi-Wan and Rilla first became Padawans.

Also, I got the idea for Diverse City from Tobymac's song of the same name, so I guess I technically don't own it.

~ = personal thoughts / = bond speech

New Padawans

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked as he woke up.

"We're in our new room, remember?" Rilla said from her side of the room. The thirteen-year-old twins had just moved in to their new Master's apartment and were still getting used to being in a different room.

"Oh. Right. I guess I forgot," Obi-wan said.

Rilla just rolled her eyes. She sat on her bed brushing her shoulder length hair. They had had to wait a week before moving in with their Master because, since there were two of them, a second set of furniture had to brought to the room. Now, though, the room was completely set up, with two of everything. It made the room a little cramped but neither of the twins minded at all.

"Padawans, breakfast is ready!" Qui-Gon Jinn called from the kitchen. "Coming!" the two called back, followed by the sound of two pairs of feet running towards the table.

The two quickly sit down and wait for their Master to sit as well. As soon as he had, they dug into the eggs and bacon that had been set before them.

"At least I know that my new Padawans have good appetites," Qui-Gon said, amused. He then picked up the medical records of his new charges that had been sent to him and began to read them. The first thing he noticed was that the records listed the twins species as 'Livian' instead of human. He asked them why that was.

"Well, technically speaking, Livians aren't one hundred percent human," Rilla answered between bites.

"Why is that, Padawan?"

"There are just some things in our biology that are different from most humans."

"Such as?"

Obi-Wan chose to answer that, "Well, we have better vision at night, for starters. We have better hearing, are more agile and usually very graceful, except for our grandma that is, and we have sharper teeth than humans, which Rilla often uses to her advantage."

"Good golly," Qui-Gon said. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm... well, we've got a pretty good sense of smell, are typically smarter than the average human, are highly telepathic, and live longer. But other than that, we really not that different than humans," Obi-Wan finished before turning his attention back to food.

"Interesting. So, I take it most beings assume that you're human?" "Yep," Rilla replied. "Not that we mind. We're not the type of people to go around bragging and pointing out all our differences."

"I noticed," Qui-Gon remarked. "Now that I think about it, I don't know that much about your people at all."

"Well, we are pretty secretive."

"And for good reason," Qui-Gon said, recalling the history lesson he had gotten the night before about Livfrhm. "I wouldn't want the entire galaxy to know everything about my planet if my people had been through that much."

Silence fell over the room for a few minutes as Qui-Gon returned to his reading. He soon noticed a pattern in Rilla's records. Once every year, the child fell down the stairs and injured herself in some way. He couldn't help laughing when he read that one time she got stuck in between two statues and it took four Jedi Masters and two Healers to her get out.

"What's so funny, Master?" Rilla asked, even though she had a feeling she knew what he was laughing at.

"I believe you've already figured that out, Padawan," he replied.

"It's not my fault I fall down the stairs every year. I'm always careful going down them and I always look at my feet while I do it."

"Then why do you spend at least one day in the medical bay for stair related injures?" Obi-wan asked, obviously teasing her.

"I don't know!" she said. "Why do you get tripped by Master Yoda every year?"

Even though he thought this conversation was utterly hilarious, Qui-Gon decided to change the topic before an argument broke out between the two Padawans. "Why don't you tell me more about your people's culture, Padawans?"

"Ok," Rilla said at the same time Obi-Wan said, "Sure."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, obviously discussing who would talk first through their twin bond. Finally, Rilla spoke, "Well, you already know our planet is made up of Christians. It's really very nice. There's very little crime and most of the crime is just teenagers doing stupid things." That got a laugh from the Jedi Master. "There's an outdoor market in the capital city once a month. I love going to it. You can almost always find something unique there. Of course, it would be even better if it were indoors..."

Obi-Wan interrupted then, "But that's a discussion for another time." Another chuckle from the Master. "Anyway, the capital city is called Diverse City. There are four large subdivisions in each of the four corners of the city. We live in the Northeast subdivision. Honestly, each subdivision is large enough to be considered a small town. It's kinda cool, if you ask me."

Rilla, no longer making an argument for why the market should be indoors in her mind, jumped back in at that point, "And then there's the Lake Country. It's one of my favorite places ever. The town we always go to is called Forgiven. That's where my best friend Sarah lives, by the way."

"Of course, there are also the three moons. Once a year, all three are full on the same night. It's absolutely beautiful!" Obi-Wan chimed in.

"It sounds like a beautiful planet," Qui-Gon remarked. "I've heard a lot about the planet but what about the people?"

"We were just getting to that, Master," Rilla said. "Our way of life is a little different from most. Almost everyone goes to church on Sundays, except for like doctors and firefights. Also, we tend to marry at a younger age, usually around eighteen or so. And of course, family is one of the most important things to Livians. Most families have an average of six to ten kids, believe it or not!"

"That's a lot of kids," Qui-Gon said.

"Not to us," the twins replied.

"Tell me about your family," Qui-Gon requested.

Obi-Wan then took over, "Well, you already know about our siblings and how the Force runs in our family. We're really close to our father's mother, Natalie. Really we're close to all of our grandparents but we spend the most time with Dad's parents."

"Natalie Kenobi. Where have I heard that name before?" Qui-Gon asked, mostly to himself.

"Well, it was her idea for Livfrhm to make itself known to the galaxy," Rilla said.

"She must have a lot of influence in your government to do that."

"Ah... well... yeah, I uh... guess she does," Obi-Wan said, obviously a little nervous.

"Is something wrong, Padawan?"

"No, Master. It's just..."

"Just what, Obi-Wan?"

"Well... ah... our family is kinda the ah... ruling family," Obi-Wan finally blurted out.

"Oh. I didn't see that coming," Qui-Gon said, clearly stunned.

"We try to keep the members of the royal family unknown. For obvious reasons," Rilla spoke up.

"Of course," Qui-Gon said. He then looked up and saw the time. "If you two don't get going, you're going to be late for class."

"Ok," Obi-Wan said.

After grabbing their backpacks, the two headed for the door. As they reached it, Rilla turned around and said, "You know, Master, that's another thing. Back home, we're homeschooled so we never have to rush off to class." She then hurried out after her brother.

Qui-Gon just chuckled and returned to reading his new Padawans' medical records.

12 years later...

Anakin Skywalker was eating his breakfast before heading off to class, when he heard a yelp coming from his Masters' bedroom.

Hurrying to see what was wrong, he found Obi-Wan sitting on the floor rubbing his head. "Are you alright, Master?" He asked.

"Yes, Padawan, I'm fine. I just fell out of bed," he responded. Getting up, he asked, "Aren't you up a little earlier than usual?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what you and Master Rilla do before I get up." "Ah." Obi-Wan walked out of the room with Anakin right behind him. They returned to the table and Anakin sat back down. He wanted to ask his Master something but wasn't quite sure how. Finally, he decided on a more blunt approach, "Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?" "Are you human?"


End file.
